Lady Marmalade
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Science week is coming to Tomoeda High and many events will take place. Tomoyo gets an idea for a dance, so she convinces Sakura and the girls to participate in... Lady Marmalade? Moulin Rouge? What the--??!
1. A bright idea

**A/N: Last night I was watching the MTV Movie Awards and I liked the presentation of the girls from Moulin Rouge, when suddenly a wicked idea crossed my mind... *evil laugh* so please no flames! **

Sakura and company are now 16 just in case you are wondering.

Anyways, english is not my primary laguage so I'm sorry for any grammar errors, besides that this is my first SCC fic! YEY! I'm so happy!

**Disclamer: Yeah, yeah... you all know what it goes here... these characters are not mine... bla, bla, bla... yadda, yadda, yadda... now on with the fic!**

**Lady Marmelade. **

By: ~Sakura Angel~

**Chapter 1: A bright idea.**

As the bell rang, everybody made their ways to their classrooom. And as always, _somebody_ was running late.

Running footsteps echoed in the now empty hallway as the 16-year-old, Sakura Kinomoto, ran to her classroom before crashing into someone.

"Ouch!!"  Cried Sakura when she fell on her knees.

"Gomen, Sakura..." The other person said as they were standing up.

She froze a moment when she reconize that voice. _His_ voice. No doubt that was Syaoran's voice, but just in case she turned around to see him standing in front of her.

"No, I'm sorry Syaoran-kun... I was the one who crashed into you." 

"It's ok. Well I guess we're running late, right?"

"HOE!! Terada-sensei is going to kill me. Come on!!" She said as they started running again.

Sakura had discovered lately that she had a terrible crush on Syaoran since they were in 4th grade, but for one reason or another he didn't seem to notice or even try to make a move on her. Tomoyo had told her like a thousand times that Syaoran also liked her, but she was still to shy and afraid to confese her feelings for him, besides that boys are supose to make the first move!

*          *           *

They were lucky enough that Terada-sensei was also late to the classroom, so they didn't got into any problems. They both made their ways to their desks when a very unpleasant and familiar voice came to Syaoran's ears.

"My, my... Li-kun running late. Is the world gonna end or you got distracted with something... or should I say_ someone_?"

Syaoran blushed furiosly when he understood the meaning of each of his words.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!" 

Eriol, on the other hand, just wore that smile he always wore and turned to Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun. How are you today?" She asked smiling.

"Very well, thank you. Say, I heard that they were making some sort of celebration in school in a couple of weeks."

"Hai, it's the science week. We always do many activities." 

"Like what?"

"In 4th grade Sakura-chan and Li-kun were in a play." Tomoyo answered turning around to face them.

"Really?" Asked Eriol. "What part did you play?"

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed and then she answered. "Err... I was the prince in the Sleeping Beuty."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "What about you Li-kun?"

Syaoran shot a glare to Eriol and then anwered through gritted teeth. "I was the princess."

"Did you kiss?"

This time they both got so red they could make a tomote sauce with no problem at all.

"NO!!" They both yelled.

"That's too bad..."

"I know." Tomoyo said and then she turned to Sakura with a huge grin on her face, which mean nothing but trouble. "Sakura-chan... I got a great idea for something we can do on the science week."

"What's that, Tomoyo?"

"Come over to my house this afternoon and I'll explain it to you and the girls."

"The girls?" She asked a little curious.

Tomoyo definitly got something in hands, and whatever it was... it wasn't very good at all.

*          *          *

Someone knocked on the door and then entered Tomoyo's bedroom, where Sakura, Rika Chiharu and of course Tomoyo, were alredy having their meeting.

"Sorry for being late! I had a problem at my piano class." Naoko said as she took a seat in the circle of girls in the middle of the room.

"Well, now that Naoko is here... can you tell us why do you have us here?" Asked Chiharu.

Tomoyo grinned, she stood up, walked toward her stereo and turned it on. When the song started to play the girls sweatdropped.

"Lady Marmelade?" Asked Rika raising an eyebrow.

"Hai!" Answered Tomoyo, who was still grinning like a wicked cat.

"What does that has to do with us being here?" Asked Sakura a little confused.

"Well, many students are preparing some presentations for the science week...  and I thought that maybe we can make... a dance!"

"And _we_ are going to dance _that_?" Chiharu asked uncertain.

"And sing it too. But you haven't heard the best part... did you, bu any chance... saw Moulin Rouge?"

"NO WAY!!" Yelled Naoko standing up.

"Oh, come on!! It's gonna be fun!!"

"Like hell it is! I'm not dressing like those girls!" Cried Chiharu turning red.

"Besides, the principal is going to kill us if we dance something like that!" Added Rika covering her face to hide her embarrasment.

"Oh, no... we won't have problems for that. I alredy asked the principal, she said that it was fine." Tomoyo explained.

"Wait a minute! Can someone explain to me what's Moulin Rouge?" Sakura asked, clueless as always.

All the girls sweatdropped and then Chiharu asked. "You haven't seen Moulin Rouge?"

"No"

"Well have you seen the video of Lady Marmelade?" Asked Rika.

"No"

"You really are clueless..." Murmured Naoko.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I recorded the video." Tomoyo said smiling.

_5 minutes later_

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!" Sakura yelled, as the blush crept tp her cheeks and ears.

"And neither is any of us." Added Chiharu.

"Come on girls." Tomoyo said putting on her best weapon... hurt puppy eyes! Run! "Pretty please... I know it's gonna be very fun. Besides it's a great oportunity to impress Yamasaki-kun, Terada-sensei and Li-kun of course!"

Chiharu, Rika and Sakura blushed like crazy while Naoko just plainly asked. "What about me?"

"You... err... you can make a ghost story out of it! "

"Ghost?!?" Sakura shrieked grabbing a pillow and hiding under it.

"Yeah... a killer ghost that thrist for blood and appears in the theater to masacrate 5 poor girls who were only trying to make a show..." Tomoyo said with a creepy voice.

"Now there's now way I'm going to do it!!" Sakura muffled under the pillow.

"All right I'll do it!" Accepted Naoko.

"Great! What about you Rika?" Asked Tomoyo happily.

"As long as my dress isn't very revealing I'll do it." She anwered knowing that she was going to regret it.

"Chiharu?"

"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me a big one!"

"Thank you! Well... what do you say Sakura-chan?"

"I think I made myself clear when I said I wasn't wearing that!" She anwered only blushing at the thought of her in a corset and heels.

"Give me a break, Sakura-chan! Maybe if you show a little skin you'll encourage Li-kun to make a move on you!!" Protested Chiharu crossing her arms.

"What?!? Who said that I want Li-kun to make a move on me?!?"

The girls just stared at her.

"You didn't say that you didn't wanted that either." Tomoyo said looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, but—Ok, that's right..."

"So you'll do it?"

Sakura thought about this for a moment. Yeah, they were right about Syaoran... maybe that will definetly encourage him to tell her anything at all, but to wear that in front of everyone was very embarrassing.

"I don't have any other choice, right?"

"Welcome to the group!" Tomoyo said giving her the biggest and most scariest smile ever.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she murmured in what sounded her most depressing voice.


	2. A garter for an Angel

**Chapter 2: A garter for an Angel.**

Later that afternoon Sakura was walking home after a long day of practice to the dance. Tomoyo had alredy started taking measures to make the "dresses", while the other girls practice on the moves and song.

"This is a nightmare..."

"What's a nightmare?"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.... I didn't mean to scare you." Eriol said kindly trying to calm her down before she ran away.

"No, it's ok." She said quietly.

"So what's a nightmare?"

"Oh, Tomoyo came up with this dance for the science week and we were just practicing."

"Really? What are you dancing?"

"It's... it's a secret. Can't tell..." She said while her cheeks turned in diferent shades of pink and red.

"Then, can you tell me why are you blushing?"

This, of course, cause Sakura to blush more deeply.

"I told you that it's a secret... and it's kinda of embarrissing."

Eriol just smiled. "Then I bet that it's something that it's going to leave my cute descendant very shock... am I right?"

"Hai..."

"What's gonna shock me?"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura while she jumped into Syaoran's arms, making them both blush furiosly for the second time that day.

"Tomoyo-chan would have love to record this with her camera... to bad..." Murmured Eriol.

"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun... I didn't mean to jump on you. It's just that you scared me."

"Hai... you were saying?" He asked putting her on her feets.

"Nani? I didn't said anything!"

"About something that was going to shock me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Sakura-chan is going to dance in the science week." Answered Eriol.

"What?" Syaoran asked looking confuse.

"It's something that Tomoyo prepared for all the girls..." Sakura explained embarrast.

"And why would that shock me?"

"Just forget it, Syaoran-kun... you'll see it the day of the dance. See ya!" And then she took off, heading towards her house.

Syaoran couldn't help but to stare at her while she has heading to her house.  

When he first came to Japan he totally hated her because it was her fault he had to leave his family. But after a while they became really close friends, but not enough for him. Somewhere in the middle of the Clow Card Quest he started having feelings for the young mistress and now he was just crazy for her. 

The only problems was that he just couldn't seem to tell her how he felt. Why couldn't he just admit it to her? How hard could it be to say three simple words on front of her? What did he needed to say it? Well... a little courage would help a lot.

"You know you could stay there all day just looking at the wind..." Eriol said snaping Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Eriol gave him his best evil grin. "If there was a Clow Card name _Courage_... that wouldn't definitly be for you, cute descendant." And then he walked away, leaving a very confuse Syaoran behind.

*          *          *

When Sakura finally reached home, Touya was in a very good mood, kami-samma knows why, but he still didn't miss the chance to bug Sakura as always.

"Hey, kaijuu! How was your day?" He asked as she passed in front of the kitchen.

"I'm not a kaijuu!! And my day was fine, thank you for asking."

"Say, I heard about this presentation on your science week... are you doing anything?"

"What? Why you ask? Are you going? Is Yukito going? Is dad going?"

"One question at a time, squirt! I only asked because I thought that maybe you were in a play or something. I don't know about Yuki, but dad isn't going to be here around those days, remember he's off to a dig."

Sakura let a out a sight in relief. She completly forgot about her brother and father. _What would they say if they saw me dancing in those clothes? What would they think?... What would Syaoran think? Where did that came from?!?!?_ She asked herself only blushing at the thought of certain amber eyed boy.

"Right I forgot..." She said and then head off to her bedroom.

"Hey! You didn't answered my question!"

"What?"

"Are you going to be in a play or not?"

"No!" She said and then left the kitchen.

On the meanwhile, Kero was happily enjoying a huge ice cream Sakura left before going to school. When suddenly the door flew open and send him crashing into the wall in front of him.

"Did anybody got the number of that truck?" He asked looking at two Sakuras. "Hello, Sakuras!"

"What happened to you, Kero?" Sakura asked dropping her stuffs on the first chair she saw.

"That's funny... I'm asking myself the exact same question. Anyway, how was your day?"

"Well, it could have been worse!" She said and then burried her head in the soft pillow.

"What happened?"

"Tomoyo came up with this dance and now we have to present it in front of everyone in the school theater."

"Who are _we_?"

"Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo and of course yours truly!!" She answered in muffle.

"And what are you dancing?"

Sakura lifted up her head from the pillow and then turned to Kero.

"Ever saw Moulin Rouge?"

"Hmmm... no."

"Then it's a suprise!"

"Oh, come on, Sakura! Tell me!!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!!"

"What if I do something for ya?"

"Like what?"

"I... umm... I'll do your homework!"

"You always give me wrong answers!!!"

"No, your teacher always gives you wrong answers."

"Yeah, right!" She said covering her head with the pillow again.

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"I'll give you a million dollars!"

"Hmm... no."

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

And this carried on until Kero finally got tired and ran out things to trade her for the secret.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!!" Greated a very _very_ happy Tomoyo.

"Oh, no..." Murmured Sakura knowing that something bad was going on. "Ohayo, Tomoyo!"

"Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I alredy finished your dress! You have to try it on... you'll look like an angel with it!"

"Boy, I sure would like to know what kind of angels wear garters." Naoko said a little to loud, enough to let Syaoran, Yamasaki and Eriol, who were sitting next to girls, hear the word _garter_.

"Ne... excuse me, Naoko-chan but.... did you just say garter?" Asked Eriol curiously.

"Ye—" But she was suddenly cut off by Chiharu's hand covering her mouth.

"No, she didn't." Chiharu finished.

"Really? I could have swear that she just did..." Syaoran said looking at all five girls suspiciously.

"Did you knew that the first garters were made by the american indians?" Yamasaki suddenly said. "They were actually use as hair ties for horses and other animals that had really long hair. But many scientifics dicovered in fossils that dinosaurs also wore garters so it's a mistery who was the first one to make them or wear them..." Everybody sweatdropped as he continued his story. "There are many theories about the evolution of the garters, but one of the most importants were given by Charles Darwin, who said that maybe garters were probably first wore by people from another planet. I, on the other hand, support my own theory, I believe that  aquatic mammals like the whale were the very first ones to wear them to keep their little whale babies together so they wouldn't get lost."

"Not again!!" Chiharu said smacking him on the head. "How many times have I told you not to tell lies?!"

"But I wasn't lying!"

"He never learns..." Syaoran said.

"Probably... but he has quite a interesting theory about the garters... although I have my own theory..." Continued Eriol.

Everyone groaned and just left Eriol alone with his theory.


	3. Curious boys, smart girls

**Chapter 3: Curious boys, smart girls. **

Running footsteps came down the hallway when the phone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi? Daidouji's residence." Tomoyo answered when she picked up the phone.

_"Konbanwa, Is Tomoyo home?" _Replied the other voice on the phone.

"Yeah, this is she."

_"Tomoyo... err... hi! __Li here..."_

"Li-kun? How are you?"

_"I'm fine. I was... umm.... I was calling because I wanted to ask you something."_

"Hai? What is it?"

_"Well, it's about this garter thing..."_

Although Tomoyo couldn't see it, she could swear that Syaoran was blushing like hell.

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked innocently.

_"Well I was wondering if... you know... if Saku— I mean... err... you and the other girls are actually wearing that..."_

"Li-kun, you suprise me! I can't believe you actually call to know about Sakura and the garter!"

_"Hey! I never asked about Sakura!"_

"Like you didn't wanted to know..."

_"Let's not get into that, please."_

"What? Now you are giving up on her? What a shame... you two would have make a lovely couple."

_"Really? I mean... just answer my question!!"_

"Hey... I alredy told Yamasaki-kun... it's a secret, we can't tell. Don't you boys have any patient? Just wait a week!" And then clicked off the phone.

She ran back to her room, where she could hear the music coming from.

That night the girls were practicing their steps to the dance while Sakura tried on her dress and actually tried to dance in heels.

"Like this?" Asked Sakura trying not to fall when doing a very weird step, but of course she failed and end up in the floor. "I'm never going to do this!!"

"Sakura-chan, don't say that! You'll do it just fine... you just need practice and you'll be ready, now come on and let me finish adjusting that dress of yours!"  Tomoyo said holding a couple of needles in her hand while she helped her stand up.

"Hoe... by the way, can't you make this dress a little longer or just big enough to cover more skin?"  Sakura asked blushing a little when she saw hearself in the mirror.

"No, besides if we really want to look like the girls from Moulin Rouge you have to wear this. And, I think Li-kun's jaw will drop open when he sees you."

"Don't say things like that!" She cried wearing a deeper shade of red in her cheeks.

"What? The truth?"

"NO!!"

"How do you know it isn't true?"

"Well... l don't..."

"Then you have no excuse!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"By the way, who was at the phone?" Naoko asked when they finished dancing.

"Li-kun, he was asking about the garter."

"And with that one it's the second time today they call! Haven't they heard about the saying curiosity kill the cat?" Rika asked while she helped Tomoyo with Sakura's dress.

"Looks like not... I bet that they're gonna call again. They still haven't come out with their best weapon..." Chiharu said with mistery.

"What's that?" Sakura asked "Ouch!"

"Sorry..." Tomoyo said.

"I'm talking about Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It's your turn now." 

"I believe that they alredy know that we're trying to find out about the dance."

"But if there's someone who can get the true out of them... that is you." 

"Ok, I'll do it." Eriol said picking up the phone and dialing to Tomoyo's place.

_"Moshi moshi? Daidoiji's residence, how may I help you?"_ Answered Tomoyo in the other line.

"Konbanwa, Tomoyo-chan! It's Eriol, how are you?"

_"Eriol-kun! What a nice suprise! I'm fine... just a little busy, but fine."_

"Well, if you're busy I can call later."

_"No, don't worry. It's ok."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Hai!"_

"Well, then, what are you doing?"

_"Just working on Sakura's dress for the presentation."_

"Really? Then it must be a very a nice dress since you're making it."

_"Hai, it's really nice and it makes Sakura look like an angel with it."_

"Now that you mention angels... are you really wearing garters?"

_"... I knew it... how many times do we have to tell you? It's a suprise.... if I tell you I'll ruin it and it won't be fun at all!!! So stop asking about garters or about the presentation!!"_ And with that she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Asked Yamasaki.

"The moment I mentioned garter, she knew why I was calling."

"Those girls are up to something... and it has to do with garters." Syaoran said in mistery.

"Well, I guess that we'll have to wait for the presentation." Yamasaki conclued.

"Not at all my friends... we still haven't play our last card..." Eriol said with that usual smile.

Syaoran was walking through park. He was heading to his house when he saw a very familiar shadow standing next to a tree near him.

It was her of course, his beautiful cherry blossom. He doubted on going to talk to her, but he didn't had many options when Sakura suddenly turned around and saw him staring at her, fact that of course made him blush.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!"

"Hey, Sakura... nervous about the presentation?" He asked walking to her.

"Hai, I'm very nervous, even though the presentation is in a week. I hope I'll do fine!!"

"I'm sure you will. I mean you have practice a lot with your friends... and... and..."

"And what?" She asked knowing where he was going with all of this.

"Ahem... and well... I'm going straight to the point. What do garters have to do with your presentation?"

Sakura sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious..."

"Syaoran-kun, garters don't have to do anything with our presentation. Naoko was just kidding and she wanted to see your reaction." She lied.

"Really?"

"Hai, seriously. Now stop bothering us with that! This week we're going to be under a lot of pressure and we still have to practice the song!"

"You're singing?"

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go... see you tomorrow in school." She smiled and then turned to walk to her house.

"Bye, Sakura!"


	4. The preparations

**Chapter 4: The preparations.**

"Now girls... listen up. We only have four days left before the presentation..." Tomoyo explained while they were having lunch. "... from now on we'll have to practice everyday to get this right! And remember... no boys allowed!"

The girls giggled and then continued with their lunch. Those days were going to be the days of hell.

**~Day 1~**

"You want me to put my hands where??!" Yelled a very embarrest Sakura.

"One here and the other one there." Replied Tomoyo while she was helping Naoko get into that little thing she called dress. "Now go on!!"

"Fine!" Sakura said as the music started again and so did the girl's dance.

_"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da... gitchi gitchi ya ya hee...  mocca chocolata ya ya..."_ The sang in unison.

_"... creole Lady Marmalade."_ Finished Sakura.

"Good! Now start all over again."

Rika, Chiharu and Sakura groaned and repeated the part for the 10th  time that day.

"I'm not going to make it alive!!" Complained Rika.

**~Day 2~**

_"He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said:_ _hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go, oh_"

"Hmm... Rika, you wouldn't mind singing that without blushing, right?"  Asked Tomoyo sweetly.

"I can't help it!!!" She yelled as red as she could get. "I have to wear this!!"

"What does that has to do with the part you're going to sing?" Asked Chiharu rasing an eyebrow.

"Nothing... but I don't want to start!"

"Fine I'll do it!" Said Tomoyo.

"Hey!! I think I finally got it!!" Exclaimed Sakura while doing the very weird step with her heels.

THUD 

"Guess not..."  Naoko said looking at Sakura on the floor.

**~Day 3~**

"Whoa... you can really walk on heels, Tomoyo!" 

"With practice everything is possible." Tomoyo said smiling snapping her fingers.

"It's more impressive that she can actually walk in that dress." Comented Chiharu.

"Oh, you'll get use to this before the presentation."

"Boy... I sure hope so."

"Now the final touch! Head ornaments!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Head ornaments?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Hai! Let's see now... Chiharu, loose the pigtails and maybe you can wear a white feather. Rika... you'll do fine with this hat." She said handing her a black tall hat. "Naoko, you'll look great with your loose hair, but you gotta take off the glasses."

"No problem! Maybe I can try wearing my contacts." Seh said smiling.

"As long as you don't lose one in the middle of the dance it's fine." Added Rika giggling at the thought of Naoko looking for her contact in the middle of the presentation.

"And Sakura, you'll wear a red tiara!"

"A tiara?!" She asked confunsed.

"Yup!" She replied misteriously.

"Gulp!"

"Oh! And the jewels!!"

"Jewels?" They asked in unison.

**~Day 4~**

As the music continued the girls kept dancing in perfect unison after a very long day of practice with their make up, dresses, heels and hairdo.

_"__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir .__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi...  Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi... ohhh...."_

_THUD._

"Sakura!!!" They all yelled.

"I'm sorry!! It's just to hard!!" She cried.

"We almost got it all together for the first time without you falling!" Chiharu said climbing off her heels for a break.

"I said I was sorry... but I promise I won't fall tomorrow!!"

"Let's hope not..."

"By the way... in the video the have quite a set. Are we going to have that set?" Asked Rika.

"OH, NO!!!! I forgot the set!!!! I had it all ready and I forgot to put it all together!!!!" Tomoyo screamed leaving almost every person around deaf.

"Then let's go get it ready before it's to late!" Naoko said and then they all hurried and exit Tomoyo's room.

"But NOT looking like these..." Cried Chiharu entering the room with all the girls following her.


	5. Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Moulin Rouge!**

Finally the day of the presentation arrived.

During the whole day, there were different activities like sports, a bazar and games.

But of course the best was at night, when a huge presentation will take place. They'll have dancers, actors, actresses and singers performing.

"Did any of you found out anything about the girls dance?" Asked Yamasaki as the walked into the school theater.

"Nope... I couldn't get anything out of Tomoyo-chan. Looks like they took this very serious." Eriol replied when he spotted three empty seats in the front row. "Let's sit there."

As the boys walked up to where they saw the empty seats a very annoying figure came to Syaoran's eyes.

"What are you doing here, you chinesse gaki?!" Asked Touya sending him a glare.

"I would have to ask the same thing."

"That's none of your bussiness."

"Well, same here!"

Touya and Syaoran shared glares for a long while before he took sit... next to him! Well, it was better there than to get a seat on the back.

When people finally started to settle down, the show began with a duo performing a beautiful romantic song.

"Can I come out now?" Whispered someone.

"Only if you behave..." Eriol replied.

"I will!" And then he released Kero who has hidding inside Eriol's jacket so he could get inside the theater. "When is Sakura coming out?"

"She's in the last number."

"Oh, great... if I should have known that I would have brought some sweets!" Kero complanied.

"How do you know they're last?" Asked Syaoran.

"That's the only thing I could get out of Tomoyo-chan." He said giving him a huge grin.

"And I serioudly don't want to know how you did it."

There were a lot of great performances during the night and finally the moment they were all waiting for arrived.

"And now, the moment you were all waiting for..." The host said. "... our high school students from Tomoeda High have prepared a great performance I'm sure you'll all like... Ladies and Gentlement... welcome to Moulin Rouge."

"Moulin Rouge?" Syaoran, Kero, Eriol and Yamasaki asked in unison.

Suddenly the light went off and the music started.

_"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister."_ The girls sang in unison as they made their way in the stage.

And then the light turn on and focus on Tomoyo. The moment she appear the moment that Eriol's eyes popped out of their soccets and Syaoran's, Yamasaki's, Kero's and the rest of the guys in the theater, jaws dropped open.

She was wearing a purple corset with only black panties, revealing the curves of her body that formed over the years. She had thigh high purple stockings and 5 inches tall heels.

Her hair was tied up in a wild pony tale and her make up disguised her age.

_"He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. __She said:  hello, hey Joe! You wanna give it a go... oh!" _She sang as she moved here and there with a whip on her hand and making every eye in the place follow her.

As soon as she finished her line, all the lights in the theater turn on revealing the set that was quite simple, on the back part there were red letters that spelled Moulin Rouge and the rest on the stage was decorated with hearts and curtains. And also revealing all five girls wearing make up and dressed up in a similar way.

This of course cause different reactions on the guys. In the case of Syaoran, he blushed like crazy and started drooling when he saw Sakura.

Yamasaki opened his eyes... problably for the first time in his life, only to get a better view of Chiharu.

Terada-sensei, who was sitting on the back, rubbed his eyes really hard not trusting his own senses when he saw the girls dancing like that.

Touya got freaked out when he saw his little sister wearing _THAT_ in front of everyone. He couldn't believe his eyes, so he pinched himself a couple of time before passing out.

As for Yukito, he only got a chance to see little because he had to drag Touya out of the place to the nursery.

And the poor innocent Kero was very confussed and choose to ignored the guys reactions and enjoy the show.

_"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da... gitchi gitchi ya ya hee...  Mocca chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade.__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir . Voulez-vous coucher avec moi"_ They all sang in perfect unison dancing as the song went on.

Rika walked up to the front of the stage without stoping dancing and started her part. "_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine... On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah_" 

She was wearing a black bra with silver ornaments and black small shorts. Her black stolkings covered all her legs and she had high boots. A black tall hat was place on her head.

_"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da...  gitchi gitchi ya ya hee... Mocca chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade, uh! __Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi."_

Chiharu then made her way to the front of the stage and started dancing to her part. She was wearing a color cream bra and shorts, with thigh high stokings. A garter was placed on her right leg with a couple of 100 dollars bills. Her hair was loose and she had a white feather on it.

_"Yeah, yeah, aw... we come through with the money and the garder belts. Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate... we independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours... __disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews. Five bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge." _

Naoko then came in front with Chiharu and danced while she waited for her part to come. She was dressed up in a black corset with really small shorts. Like the others she wore black stockings and a garter on her left thigh. She wasn't wearing glasses and her make up was more revealing.

_"Hey sisters, soul sisters, gotta get that dough sisters. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case, the meaning of expensive taste. __We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya, mocca chocolata... Creole Lady Marmelade." _Naoko sang and then went back to her place next to the other _girls._

_"Marmelade... ooh. Lady Marmelade... ooh yeah. Marmelade."_

_"Hey, hey, hey..." _Sang Sakura as she walked up in front of the girls. "_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh... color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside ___

_roar until he cried." _And then she blew a kiss in direction of Syaoran, that almost made him explode.

Sakura was also wearing a corset, but hers was red and had shinning ornaments that emphasized the strong curves of her body. She had black panties with knee high red stokings, a garter and of course her heels. A tiara was placed on her head.__

Slowly she began to walk backwards to her place at the time they all sang in unison.

_"... More, more, more..."_

_"Now he's back home doing nine to five." _Sang Rika bending down.

_"Living a gray flannel life." _Continued Tomoyo.

_"But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep..." _Sakura followed.

_"...More, more, more... __Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da. Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee...mocca chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade. __Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir.__Voulez-vous coucher avec moi."_

They all danced to the music and finally Sakura could do the step without falling. They moved foward at the same time and blowing kisses the turned around again.

_"Moulin..." _Sang Sakura turning around again to face the crowd.

"Lady Marmalade." Rika sang doing the same. 

_"Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh." _Followed Naoko.

_"Oh... yeah!" _Continued Chiharu.

_"Baby..." _Tomoyo sang as they all got together and sang the final part. _"Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah."_

And as the song ended, the lights went out again and every single guy in the theater stood up in a ovation for the girls from the Moulin Rouge, while the other women just whispered what their parents would think about them.

The place was filled with applauses, cheers, whistles and any other kind of noises coming exactly from guys.

Of course that Eriol, Yamasaki, Syaoran and Kero were no exception... with the only difference that they were all blushing like hell.

"Let's hear it for the girls from the Moulin Rouge." Said the hostess making her way in the stage when the light when on again, revealing the five girls smiling and of course red as posible.


	6. Just a little push

**Chapter 6: Just a little push.**

After the presentation, there were still many activities so the girls decided to have a little fun after a dance like that.

"Sakura!!" Cried someone behind her.

She turned around in time to see a small yellow thing fly toward her with a big smile in his face.

"Kero!! What are you doing here?!" She whispered trying to hide him.

"I couldn't miss your presentation... and _what_ a presentation.... you did great!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Hey, I wasn't the only one who was impress..."

"Hoe? You weren't alone?"

"Nope, I was with Clow, that chinesse brat... and a guy that had his eyes closed all the time..." 

"Nani?? Yamasaki-kun didn't saw you, right??"

"How could he? His atention was somewhere else." Answered Eriol walking up to her.

"Eriol-kun! Eh.. what do you mean by that?" She asked looking a little confuse.

"Well, let's put it this way... there were better thing to look in that theater than a sealed beast from a magic book."

In responce Sakura only blushed.

"Say, do you know where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, she's in the dressing room changing her clothes."

"Arigato. I'll see you later." And with that he took off.

"Hey, Sakura... can we go and get some sweets... I'm starving!" Kero pleaded.

"Ok... I'm also hungry."

"Dancing like that can make anybody hungry..." Murmured Syaoran who was right behind her.

"HOOEEE!!! Stop doing that!!!" 

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you... again." Syaoran said blushing. "Ahem... well, I just wanted to say...errr... good show!"

"You saw it?"

"Hai, he was in the front row... I don't think he wanted to miss anything!" Kero answered for him.

"Shut up, you stuffed animal!" Yelled Syaoran wearing a nice shade of red on his cheeks.

"I'll show you a stuffed animal!!" Cried Kero before he started his transformation.

"WAIT!  Don't transform here!! Why don't you go and get some candy like you wanted to!" Sugested Sakura.

"Ok, fine... but I'll get you for this one, chinesse brat!"

Syaoran watched him fly away and then he turned back to Sakura that was full red for one reason.

"You... you were in... the front row?" She asked looking to the floor.

"Ehh... h-hai..." Syaoran cleared his throat, took a deep breath and then said: "Sakura... I need to talk to you... can we go somewhere else?"

"S-sure..."

They were about to leave when suddenly a very _very_ upset Touya came running to them, followed by Yukito who was trying to prevent a murderer.

"YOU CHINNESE GAKI!!! Where are you taking my sister??!!!"

"Oh, great..." Murmured Syaoran with sarcasm.

"Onii-chan that's none of your bussiness!! I'm 16 years old alredy! I think I can go anywhere I want to now!!" Answered Sakura looking upset.

"And you! What the hell were you thinking when you got dress up like that??!!" Yelled Touya turning his atention to her little sister.

"HOE! You saw me??"

"Of course I saw you!! The whole damn school saw you!!"

"Well... I told you alredy! I'm big now, I can do anything I want to!!"

"Not while you still my little sister!!" 

"Touya, why don't you calm down? Sakura's right, she has grown up... and so have you so stop acting like a neorotic big brother!" Yukito said trying to calm Touya. 

"But I AM a neorotic big brother!"

"Well, you should stop being one! Now, come on, let's go get something to drink..." He said taking Touya away.

Sakura sighed in relieve, but when she turned around to Syaoran he wasn't there anyomore. _*Oh, crap... nice going Touya...*_

Syaoran was sitting under a tree away from the noises of the celebration and games there were having in the school. He had left somewhere between "Dress up like that??" or "neurotic big brother."

*Oh, man... why does Sakura has to have a stupid brother like Touya? He has ruined anything I ever tried with her. Hmm... I wonder if he has a sixth sense to that...??*

"You look a little confuse..." Sakura said looking down at him.

"Sakura!! How did you...??"

"Find you? Well, I guess I must know you a lot." She answered with a smile making him blush. "He, he, he... I just sensed your aura and followed you! Can I take a seat?"

"Sure." He said making space for her.

"Thank you!" And then she sat next to him. "Umm... you said that you wanted to talk to me about something..."

"Oh! That! It's... it's nothing.... forget about it."

"Oh, come on... tell me..." She asked with hurt puppy's eyes, which only meant that she was going to insist until he told her.

He couldn't help but to smile. He usually never smile, but for her he could do almost anything... anything except to tell her the true.*_Why can't I just say it now?!  She's right next to me... I just have to say it...*_

"Is something bothering you, Syaoran-kun?"  Sakura asked trying to figure out why he had a worried expresion on his face.

"No!... well, actually yes..."

"Can I know what it is? I mean, we're friends you know... you can trust me, right?"

"Hai... well, you see.... there's this... ahem, this girl and..."

"Oh..." Sakura said looking a little dissapointed. She remembered all the times that Tomoyo had told her that Syaoran had feelings for her, but... what if that girl he was talking about was someone else?... what if he only liked her as a friend and nothing else?

"... and I can't seem to tell her what I feel for her. What do you think I should do?"

"I think that... um... you should tell her how you feel, I'm sure that she'll like you back. After all, you drive crazy almost every girl in school."

"Well, I didn't knew that..." He said blushing.

"Now you do!" She said smiling for him.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Anytime."

It was beautiful night. There were stars shinning all around with a big round full moon. The perfect timing to tell her everything, but he had to gathered courage to say it.

"And, what about you?" He asked looking at the moon.

"Nani? What about me?"

"Well, you don't stay behind! You have your share of guys after you... Is there a lucky one in the bunch?"

"Actually there is..." She said trying to hide a blush.

"Can I know who it is?"

"WHAT?"

"Well I told you, it's fair enough that you tell me."

"I didn't asked you who it was! Well, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine..."

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I'm not going to tell."

"What if I guess?"

"... ok... but only yes or no questions!" She shot back.

"Deal! Let's see now... do I know him?

"Yes."

"Is he in our school?"

"Yeah"

"In our same grade?"

"... hai..."

"Our class?

"Hai..."

"Is he tall?"

"Hmm... not to tall, not to short..."

"Is he taller than you?"

"Yeah."

"Taller than me?"

"No."

Syaoran thought for a moment before asking another question. "Is he a good student?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On which subject are we talking about."

"Well, what subject is he good at?"

"Yes or no questions, Syaoran-kun!"

"All right, all right... umm... is he good at sports?"

"Hai."

"Is he good in math?"

"Better than me, yes!"

"Is he good in music class?"

"Well, he says he sings..."

"Have you hear him sing?"

"No."

"Ok, is he a good cooker?"

"Hai, he's a great cooker!"

"What does he cooks?"

"Yes or no questions!!" Sakura said frowning.

"Sorry... ok, is he good in japanese?"

"... no..."

"He's not good in japanese?" He asked again getting a little confuse.

"No, he sucks!"

"Well, then... I take that he's _not_ japanese, right?"

"Err... well... no..."

"Which leave us only to six students.... unless he's that american girl who sits in front of you in music class." 

"Very funny, Syaoran!!"

"What happen to the _kun_?"

"Oh, sorry..."

"No, that's ok, I like it better that way." He said smiling.

"Ok, then... Syaoran it is." She said blushing a little.

"Thanks... well, as I was saying... so he's not japanese and it leaves only to six guys, not counting the american girl..."

"Drop it alredy! Oh, new rule... no names are allowed."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!"

"Fine! Is he from England?"

"And no countries allowed either."

"You do know that you're not being fair, right?"

"Hai, but you gotta play  the rules or you don't play!"

"Fine, fine, fine... Does he wears glasses?"

"No, Syaoran, is not Eriol-kun!"

"And thank god for that."

"What is _that_ supose to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it! Is he... umm... fat and likes chocolates?"

"No and yes."

"What is _THAT_ supose to mean?!"

"Well, he's not fat, but he likes chocolates... a lot."

"So he likes chocolate... I guess we have something in common..."

"You have more in common that you think..." Murmured Sakura.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on!"

"Right... does he speaks spanish?"

"No."

"Does he likes to drink wine?"

"... hmm... well, that I don't know."

"Guess what?" He asked smiling.

"What?"

"We only have two guys left!"

"... hai..." She said blushing deeper.

"Is he from the land down under?"

"I thought we agree that there were no country names allowed!"

"I didn't said a country name."

"... well... you can't mention anything that has to do with the country's name!"

Syaoran sighed and continued. "Ok, does he likes koalas?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer!!"

"Well... I dunno..."

"Hey... you said that he was good at sport, right?"

"Hai."

"And that australian guy sucks in sports."

"....... hai......." She said not looking at him.

"Does he has long hair?"

"..... yeah."

"Long auburn hair?"

"........ yes..."

Syaoran smiled and then continued.

"Does he has brown eyes?"

"... hai.... ahem... you only have three questions left."

"Why?"

"Because it's a new rule."

"And I was just starting to have fun... ok, does he happen to be related to an old powerful sorcerer call Clow Reed that created the Clow Cards and which, nowdays, are own by a beautiful sorceress that has a _lovely_ brother that calls him chinesse gaki?"

"... sometimes."

"What? Does he _sometimes_ happen to be related with Clow Reed... etc, etc?"

"No, sometimes he calls him chinesse gaki... other times he just calls him plain stupid brat. Oh, and with that you only have one question left."

"That's not fair... but since we're playing with your rules here's my final question...  does he happens to be sitting next to you right now?"

Sakura didn't answered. She just stared at him for a long time until he asked again.

"Are you there?"

"Oh! Sorry..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You didn't answer me."

"Oh!... what was the question?"

"Does he happens to be sitting next to you in this very moment?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

Sakura blushed furiosly and then turning away, so she could not face him, she answered. "........ hai....... he happens to be sitting next to me this very moment."

Then silence fell upon them. Sakura did not dare to look at him directly so she quickly took a peek at him and try to guess his reaction.

He was serious, god knew what he was thinking about now.

"It's your turn."

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him confuse.

"It's your turn to guess... I alredy guessed yours."

"You... know... who it is?"

"Hai. Well, go on... ask me..."

Sakura was totally shocked. Wasn't he going to say anything to her? Anything at all? 

"... ok... uummm... have I seen her?"

"Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"If you see yourself in a mirror."

"Oh, ok........... NANI?!?!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What??"

"What??"

"What??!"

"What??!"

"What??!!"

"Stop it, Syaoran!"

"You started!"

"You didn't answered my question!"

"Yes I did."

"Are you serious?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah..."

"Is it...... me?"

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You are good at guessing... that was fast."

Sakura just sat there blushing with a huge smile on her face.

"But... you guessed the wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"You see... you didn't guessed the person I like."

"No?"

"No... you guessed the person I'm in love with."

_*Oh, my god... OH, MY GOD!!!* _Screamed Sakura's mind. "T-t-the... p-p-person you're in l-l-love with?!?!?!?" She sputtured out nervously.

"Yeah." He answered smiling.

Then silence fell upon them again. For a while neither of them spoke or even made a noise, until Sakura finally spoke again. "Then that means that you guessed the wrong person too."

"What?"

"You also guessed the person that I'm in love with..." And with that finally said, Sakura put her arms around him and locked their lips together.

For a moment Syaoran was shocked, he never expected that Sakura will actually kiss him. She was kissing him?!?!? That's when he reacted and kiss her back very softly.

At start it was just a light touch of lips and then it deepen into a full kiss, that they were waiting for a long time ago.

They stayed that way for a while and then she broke the kiss. Sakura sat back in her place with her cheeks burning like fire. Syaoran also wore a interesting shade of red in his cheeks.

"Arigato..."

Sakura turned to him confused.

"For what?"

"For taking a step I didn't dare to take. I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, Syaoran."

Syaoran bent down to kiss her again when suddenly he spoted a misterious red light hidden in a bush. 

"Ok, you can come out, Tomoyo..." He said not suprise at all when she rised out of the bushes... what actually suprise him was the fact that Eriol was with her. What? Wait a minute... Eriol and Tomoyo spying on them?... no, that wasn't suprising.

"KAWAII! KAWAII!! THAT WAS SO KAWAII!!"  Exclaimed Tomoyo with a huge smile on her face and camera on her hand.

"Guess that Lady Marmalede found her Joe... are you going to give it a go?" Asked Eriol with mistery as always.

"Nani?" Syaoran and Sakura answered in unison.

"Oh, Eriol... that's so mean!" Tomoyo cried.

"Hoe? What is he talking about?"

Tomoyo smiled and then whispered in Sakura's ear what he meant. Sakura's reaction was to blush like crazy and then she turned to Syaoran and blushed some more.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her a little confuse.

"Well... it's that..." And then she whispered into his ear the same thing that Tomoyo told her, fact that also made him blushed.

"Baka, Hiiragizawa!!" Yealled Syaoran.

"What? Am I lying?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura and Syaoran screamed together and then they turned around and left.

"Nice work, partner." Tomoyo said laughing.

"Hai, you did a great work convincing Sakura to do the dance and to dress up like that." Eriol said fixing his glasses on his face.

"I knew that would make Li-kun take that first move on her. And you didn't do so bad finding those front row seats."

"Thank you. Now shall we go and spy a little more, my Lady Marmalade?"

"Well of course, my Joe!" She said grabing his arm a running to catch on their friends.

*          *          *

**A/N: **Thanks you all for reading!! I hope you liked it!! Please review if ya feel like it! Oh, I have to thank my best friend Kisaki Tenshi for helping me find the lyrics for "Lady Marmalade" sing by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya and Pink.

Well, see ya all... I have a lot of new ideas for new fics so I have to get going! Thanks again! Bye!*

***Today is: 28/06/2001~~ 11:16 am***


End file.
